Drug Bust/Transcript
speeds up to morning. It is still snowing and James is standing on the roof of his building. Near him, there’s a [[janitor] cleaning the roof. The janitor is about 70 years old. He’s got a white beard and a blue cap and jumpsuit.] JANITOR: Y’know James, I make sure the superintendent of this building lets you live here, or else you’re out. JAMES: Thank you for that. Very pleasant. JANITOR: You look tired, sad, and you smell. No offense. JAMES: None taken. I’ve been out all night defeating Ululators, and this is only the start. My bro Joey is dead. JANITOR: They killed him? JAMES: No... I don’t think so. He committed suicide. That body on the train tracks? That was Joey. JANITOR: Oh, I’m really sorry. But I saw the whole thing. JAMES: What? JANITOR: Yeah, the guy, who you say was Joey, was standing on the edge of the platform, waiting for a train. Then he was shot in the back of the head by an Ululator a long distance away. He didn’t kill himself, an Ululator killed him. JAMES: No. Those sons of… argh!!! EVERY SINGLE ULULATOR IS DYING NOW!!! JANITOR: Yeah! They deserve to die. And you wanna know something? I heard about this secret drug deal and weapons cache they’ve got going on. JAMES: Where is it? JANITOR: You know that big old abandoned house in Sentry Town, by the water? In there. I hear they got it in the basement and everything. jumps off the roof and lands on the street below. JANITOR: from roof You’re welcome, kiddo! JAMES: Drug deal? Consider this a gigantic drug bust. reaches the house. There are Ululators with sniper rifles standing on the roof and through the windows. There are four pickup trucks parked outside the house with propane tanks in the backs. Next to the tanks are boxes of drugs and firearms. James just goes right in and obliterates all of the thugs, inside and outside the house (about 40). James also blows up the trucks. Finally, James goes inside the house into the basement to see a giant drug and firearms laboratory. sees a propane tank in the room. He shoots it, causing it to explode, majorly damaging the room. The room soon becomes inflamed, and is burning now, and James escapes the house. As soon as James walks out of the house, he walks away, and we see a shot of the house ablaze. All of a sudden, there’s an absolutely massive explosion from the core of the house, and the house collapses in a giant fireball. All of the Ululators’ bodies in the house are gone, too. A shot of the explosion from a rooftop in Feldis is shown, and we see people screaming and running on the streets. scene goes to the inside of the [[Waterfront Casino], where there is a man sitting in a king’s chair, but the man’s head isn’t shown. We do see the man’s torso and legs and two Ululators standing beside the chair. The man speaks. He has a deep, evil voice.] TRAVIS: James looks upset. This is good, but he just destroyed our largest drug and firearms base. His anger is, amusing, to a point. Since he started developing powers he has killed over 100 of our thugs. He’s getting out of control and will be stopped. Eventually. But not yet. Let’s see how he handles his, crisis, for now. evilly Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)